Possieve, Dream Demon Love
by Gravityfallsgrl
Summary: Bill's in love with Mabel. And he wants her for himself. He'll destroy everyone that tries to interfere with his plans for Mabel. Gabe forgave Mabel and she threw a Barbie Doll opera. Bill pays her a visit. After the show, Bill kidnapps her. Mermando dumped her, and Mabel's sad. Bill likes Mabel more and more, and wants her his, and only his.He falls even deeper in love.R&R!
1. Welcome to the Barbie Doll opera!

Dipper was in the room with the window with Bill on it. Soos had fixed the laptop. Dipper's hair was longer and a bit taller. He and Mabel were turning 13 in 3 weeks. Dipper , who had just yelled at Mabel and stomped off. Gabe also liked Barbie dolls and decided to give her another chance. Mabel was depressed about Mermando dumping her. Pass words,pass words, he muttered. Mabel is weak. He yawned. You have 5 more tries, Dipper. Take it backstage with you. He closed the laptop and carried it downstairs, getting in the car, not bothering to look at Mabel. Just then he felt guilty. He couldn't yell at her like that. But he couldn't care less about Mermando.

In the dreamscape ...

Bill was watching the twins, his vision locked on Mabel. Poor Shooting Star. Being bullied by her brother. I can cheer the precious little thing up. He chuckled evily, thinking about his plans. He teloported outside the theater , flying in.

Dipper went backstage and opened the laptop. 1 more entry. What?! Well, well, well. Some one looks upset. What do you want Bill? Just a puppet! Have any left over? I'm not falling for that again! Cmon , I fix every thing! Dipper shook his hand. Which one do you want? How about... you?! No! Dipper was a ghost again. Oh,no, not again! Bill was in Dipper's body. He smiled Evily. Oh,yes! Again! You are so billable! What do you want,my journal? No, I want something much more precious to me, Shooting Star. Who - ? Mabel. Yes! And once I kidnap Shooting Star and take her to the dreamscape with me, Bill said, beginning to singsong, She'll-be-all-mine-forever,ha ha ha ha! No! You stay away from her! You can't stop me, he singsogned again. Besides, she prefers to be with me! What did you just say?!, I growled. She likes me better as a brother. Besides, you bully her all the time! He showed Dipper yelling at Mabel, and making her try to stand uhip for herself for herself, but got herself in a situation she didn't like. She would cry, and hug her pillow. I-I do that to her? Yes, but now, she'll be mine! Bye! I wept and took control of my Dipper puppet flying to Mabel's dressing room.

Mabel was staring in a mirror. You can do this, Mabel. Only 36 more musical numbers. Today, her hair was down to her feet, and in curled , long, sexy waves. She patted water on her cheeks, which grew a bit bigger, softer and pinker. She was a bit taller, wearing pink eyeshadow, pink lip gloss, a white sleeveless top with red hearts on it , with a matching skirt and flats. Pink heart earings dangled from her ears. She had a sparkly red hair bow. Perfect. She began to drink some water. Before Dipper could warn her, Mabel went back to her Barbie doll show. No, Mabel! Mabel looked around. Must be nothing. During the wedding scene, the cake rattled,catching Mabel's attention. She climbed up the stairs. Dipper? Yes, honey it's me, Bill held out his arms. She ran into his arms. I missed you! I did, too darling. Leaving the puppet, I floated below them. No, Mabel don't listen to him! D-Dipper? Mabel could hear me! She backed up , into Bill's arms. Mabel shivered as Bill slowy stroked her hair . Mabel looked at her brother's journal in the wedding cake. Reaching for it, she fell in. Bill chuckled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Mabel was gripping the edges of the cake. The journal fell, me diving after it. What's the matter precious little Shooting Star? Bill asked his hand under his chin as he looked at her lovingly. Need help? N-no, please. You don't need help? Have it your way, my dear. He put his hand on hers. What- He chuckled and removed her left hand from the cake. Struggling, Mabel tried to steady herself. Her fingers started to slip. Bill took her hand and helped her up. He snapped his fingers and a brick wall surrounded them. Mmm, he said, caressing her cheek. You're so adorable when you're scared. All weak and shivery! Listen , sugarcube, I plan on taking you on a little trip soon! Now,now, not a word to this about your brother, understand my little pretty?, Bill said, tickling her under her chin. Y-yes..., She shivered. There's a good little Shooting Star. The wall fell. Go, go. Mabel ran to her brother, who led her to the shack. They found a spell so Dipper could be seen and heard better and in solid form.I'll protect you sweetie, I promise. Mabel tried to say what was scaring her, Bill appeared with a finger on his lips. Mabel laid down and Dipper kissed her cheek and she shivered. Is everything ok? She pretended not to hear and laid down, thinking she might not sleep at all. That night Bill smiled at her and transported into her dreams...


	2. Dreams and Dangers:2 in 1 special!

Mabel was still laying down, trying not to answer her brother. Mabel,sweetie, Dipper said, putting his hand on her shoulder. What's the matter? Mabel was so scared, she burst out crying. Mabel? Bill said he plans on taking me on a trip soon, and told me to be a good shooting star and not tell you, I'm so scared, Dipper! It's okay, Mabel. Lay down and rest. Mabel curled up and quickly fell asleep. Dipper, who was a ghost in solid form, layed down in his bed. Mabel was surrounded in yellow fog. She backed up and bumped into someone. Hello, Shooting Star, Bill cooed in Mabel's ear. She screamed,(all her screams now sound like damsels in distress) and tried to run, but Bill snapped his fingers and her feet were glued to the .or. Bill smiled at her, he was still in her brother's body, so Mabel resisted the urge to smile back, run into Bill's arms, and let him comfort her. Bill walked up to her, and rubbed her cheek in a circular motion. Mabel felt so comfy and warm, she let Bill kiss her forehead, hold her, and countinue rubbing her cheek. Mabel smiled. See? I would never hurt you, sweetie pie. You told your brother, and you're pretty brave. I'll see you later, honey, he said kissing her cheek and dissapeared .

Next, Bill went into Dipper's dream, and he wasn't being nice. Dipper was in a black,endless place, still a ghost. Out of nowhere, Bill appeared with a Dipper Barbie Doll and a Axe. AHHH! Pine tree, Bill growled. I hope you understand she's _mine. Only mine. So back off._ Stay away! No else can have her but me! And if you interfere with my plans... He took the axe and chopped the Dipper doll's head off. Dipper gasped as a violent wind swept through the dream. Just then a blue light flashed and Bill appearing in the twins twins awoke, Mabel shivering. Bill growled at Dipper and snapped his fingers. Two lions appeared and lunged at Dipper.

* * *

A/N : Hey guys! I'm making this chapter 2 in 1! Hold on, cuz I'm gonna update my stories ASAP! Let's countinue !

No, wait! Mabel screamed. Bill looked at her out of the corner of his (Dipper's ) eyes and locked his vision on her and smiled evilly. Mabel whimpered and backed up. Dipper shouted: Mabel,run! She ran out the door, Bill chuckling and running after her. Mabel ran to the end of the hallway. Bill walked toward her, licking his lips. Mmmmm, Shooting Star. Come here. Whimpering, Mabel shakily stood up and ran downstairs. Bill laughed as Mabel reached the bottom of the stairs. He pointed at her and she weakly fell down. Bill chuckled and teleported behind her. Mabel weakly whimpered and struggled trying to get up the stairs, but her legs were too weak to stand. She could barely crawl. Bill transported in front of her and chuckled. Mabel couldn't escape from him this time. My Good little shooting star, come to Bill Cipher. N-no... Mabel's eyes struggled to stay open. Bill smiled, turned back into his triangle form, and scopped Mabel up into his arms and cradled her in his arms and stroked her cheek with one finger, and Mabel fell asleep. He snapped his fingers and a cage appeared. He laid Mabel down and laughed, locking the cage door. All mine, he thought. Dipper, who was bleeding a little, and in his own body screamed. Mabel! Bill chuckled and grabbed the cage and transported to the dreamscape. Dipper cried. Mabel... He grabbed his phone and called Wendy. Hello? Wendy, come quick! What happened? Mabel's been kidnapped.

Review pretty please!:)


	3. Tell me your requests

Any one have any requests ? What would you like to happen ? I'll pick the one i like best, give you credit and use it. thank you :)


End file.
